


A Different Civil War

by Unbreakable111



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable111/pseuds/Unbreakable111
Summary: Civil war goes a little differently. Natasha gets badly injured during the battle at the airport. Does she survive? How does this effect what happens next? Sorry i am not good at summarizing but i promise the story is better!





	

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Marvel!

 

“Is this the right thing?” I wonder to myself sitting in the passenger’s seat of the car as Tony, James, Peter Parker, and the Panther drive towards the airport where Steve, Bucky, and Wanda are expected to be. “This will only end in some kind of terrible bloodshed, the only question is whose blood it will be.” I think dreading what is about to happen.

            “Widow? You in there?” I hear Tony say.

            “Yeah what is it?” I respond realizing suddenly the car stopped and were at the airport. Great.

            “You okay?” he asks concerned.

            “I’m fine. Let’s go.” With that I get out of the car.

I look around and see no sign of the others.

 “Maybe we were wrong or the left already.” I say.

“We should look around.” Panther says.

With that everyone started moving around the airport grounds. It’s been about 5 minutes, still nothing. My hope grows that maybe this confrontation doesn’t happen now. Even though I won’t admit it to myself I am not sure whose side I am really on. I walk around the next coroner to look behind a building and my thoughts are interrupted by shouting from behind me. “So they are here.” I think sadly as I turn and run in the direction of the shouts.

About two or three minutes I join the rest of the group. I see Tony, James, Peter, and Panther trying to talk Steve down and explaining that we need to bring him in.  “Why is he here alone?”

            “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!” Tony explains.

            “You did that when you signed the Accords.” Steve counters. I can’t help but flinch at his comment.

            “Steve. You know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?” I ask trying to make him see reason.

            “Alright I’ve run out of patience.” Tony says.

Suddenly Peter uses his webs to take away Steve’s shield. At the same time I am suddenly knocked off my feet by what must be the Ant Man who is trying to twist my arm until I activate my Widows Bites and shock him off of me and send is small little body flying into the nearest wall as I get up.

I watch slightly shocked as our little group breaks away. Peter goes to find Bucky and Sam, Tony and I stay to stop Steve. Suddenly an arrow appears and strikes Steve’s shield and suddenly Ant man grows, kicks Peter and gives it back to Steve. Iron man goes to collect Wanda. As he leaves Tony fires at some cars causing a small explosion causing Clint and Wanda to stop running. The Panther attacks Steve, while he is doing that James hits him with his stick knocking him onto the ground. At the same time Clint makes several cars fall from a building above Tony and Wanda directs them to hit him causing him to fall to the ground. Now Panther is going after Bucky, and Steve hunts him down and attacks him. Suddenly I have problems of my own.

“Look I really don’t want to hurt you.” Ant man threatens. I laugh to myself and shake my head slightly.

“I wouldn’t stress about it.” I kick him where it will hurt most, grab his left arm and try to spin him to the ground. Mid spin he shrinks. “Crap here we go again.” I think to myself as I try to activate my Widows Bites. But suddenly I am upside down in the air and before I can do anything my breath is knocked out of me as I collide with the ground.

I just got off the ground when I see a full sized van flying through the air right towards me. My eyes widen as I try throw myself back down and roll out of the way. I watch as Steve and Ant man run towards the Quinjet. Tony appears and helps me up.

            “Was this part of the plan?” I ask.

            “My plan was go easy on him. Do you want to switch it up?” he asks as we run after Steve.

By the time we caught up they have all gathered together and are about to make it to the hanger storing the Quinjet. Suddenly Vision appears and blocks their way with fire allowing us to catch up. Everyone is fighting again.

I grab a currently human sized Ant man and slam him into the ground as hard as I can. I turn around and see Clint standing there trying to strike me down with the end of his bow. I grab my baton and while dodging his blow I use it to hit him in the gut and step back as he tries to hit me again. We exchange these blows a few more times until he manages to grab a hold of my waist and slam me to the ground making my already sore body even worse. Then my heart breaks as he does the one thing I never thought he would do. He holds his bow against my neck forcing me to stay down.

            “Were still friends right?” I ask in a joking voice masking the anguish I am currently feeling.

            “Depends on how hard you hit me.”

I use my legs to push his bow away from me and wrap them around his neck and roll him over onto his back.  Then I get onto my feet and try kick him back onto the ground again but suddenly Wanda sends me flying through the air bounce off a car and fall onto the ground causing me to grimace and cry out in pain.  

            “You were pulling your punches.” I hear Wanda say.

After about minutes I get back up again. I start to run back into the battle when I see Ant man transform into a giant. I stop in my tracks and stare up at him in shock. “How is that even possible?” I wonder. I don’t have long ponder this because all of a sudden I am swept off my feet and am being carried about 100 feet into the air. “I can do nothing. I can’t even try to escape his grasp. If he drops me from here I will die.” I think to myself trying not to panic.

            “Clint!” I call out of habit. “No that’s wrong.” I correct myself.

            “Tony! James!” There that’s better.

Now Ant man is swinging me around it the air. I am getting dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly I see Tony appear in my field of vision but suddenly Ant man swats him away with his other arm and he is sent flying the distance of around two blocks away from us. My heart drops to my stomach. “This is it then, this is how I die.” I say out loud and as if on cue he drops me.

As I fall I think of Clint and all the moments we shared both big and small. Like when he saved me from the Red Room, when he would hold me as I cried from nightmares in the middle of the night. Now my mind is thinking of what happened between us. “No that won’t be my last thought.” I tell myself and I bring up a memory of the many nights I spent watching movies in his home with Laura, and the kids. Suddenly all I feel is joy that I don’t have to fight him anymore and I will be free from this complicated world. I close my eyes and wait for the impact.

My body explodes in pain as I hit the cold hard cement with a loud crack and my world goes black.

 I groan deeply. My body is in more pain than I ever thought possible. “Why am I so hurt?” I wonder to myself. Then I remember the war and the fall. “How am I still alive?” I ask myself opening my eyes and see the others come running in my direction.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate reviews so please review! I will update soon!


End file.
